Tempest Seduction
by The Shattered Silence
Summary: (In reference to Sandy)- Misaki seems to have his first time with Usagi for everything, doesn't he? So, how does he fare with facing his first raging storm- that for once isn't about hormones? TWO CHAPTERED. Follow the note at the top to understand. I don't have any ownership.
1. Chapter 1

As one who was caught in Hurricane Sandy's wrath, let me first say I hope everyone else who was, is doing well and you're not having any power outages with our latest Nor'easter. Even after two weeks, there are still people left in the dark. I was without power and everything for a week and had nothing else to do but to write by the fireplace. Sadly, my other stories were trapped on the laptop at the time so I could only write new ones. Thus, I bring you this. The beginning somewhat goes by the preparation I had to go through during the time. I'll leave the lemon in this for a few days before I remove it completely and place a link in the spot it was.

I'm going to be breaking this into two chapters since I wanted to get this up before I lost my train of thought with it. The second chapter will be up within the next few days.

XXXXXXXXX

"The national weather service has issued a typhoon warning for the following areas…"

Forest green eyes magnified as they peered over the marked areas the meteorologist was gesturing to as they pointed to the large map. They were right in the eye of the storm that would be surfacing within the next thirty six hours and they were completely unprepared. Misaki scoffed. Leave it to the stupid rabbit to be ultimately clueless during such a crisis. Well, he had a bit to blame on himself as well since they had been speaking nonstop of the storm for over a week now. Speaking of Usagi, where was he? The student had been so absorbed in watching the news, he had lost track of the roving man. Last he knew, he was in the kitchen sipping his daily cup of coffee and reviewing his newest (and extremely late) manuscript. He shrugged. Forget about that for now, he had to make a list and run to the store before it was too late. By now, the stores just had to be packed with all the rushing crowds of frantic people gathering their own supplies for the upcoming storm.

"Usagi-san?" He yelled up the stairs, assuming the rabbit was inhumed in his clutter of papers in his office or hell, maybe he was passed out somewhere. Just as he always did after he worked on a project for days on end. When he received no answer, Misaki sighed and toed on his shoes, pulling on his thick, brown jacket, "Guess he fell asleep. I'll leave him a note that I went out to buy some supplies." He paused in his jotting down to peer outside and up at the graying skies, "Nothing yet but it's never better to wait till the last minute. Better go now."

XXXXXXXXX

Batteries. That was the top priority next to water and food that didn't need to be prepared by electricity. But wait, wasn't Usagi's stove a gas one? That would mean they could produce some meals if they were indeed without power but with how reckless the man was, he wasn't taking any chances. The store was more atrocious than what the day before Christmas and Black Friday combined looked like, maybe even worse. People were dropping boxes of bottled water into their carts and various types of groceries. Misaki paused to glance at one couple who rushed by him, their cart overflowing with cuisine he knew couldn't be prepared if the power disappeared. _'How do they even plan to cook that? Guess they have some way in mind.'_ To be entirely honest, he himself was completely bewildered about this situation but he did know the relevant necessities. The youth turned to the side and noticed people ripping battery operated lanterns off the shelves and shrugged, walking over to where only a few remained, _'Guess I'll get one or two of these? A flashlight isn't going to be much light and I really don't trust Usagi-san with anything to do with a flame…aside from the millions of cigarettes he smokes… so candles are a no.'_

Now for the final verification. Batteries? Done. Flashlight and other lighting sources? Check. Food and a few bottles of water? Obtained. They didn't need that much since he had just recently gone shopping. Ah, but what about a portable radio? Surely he would want to be informed on what was happening if they did in fact lose the electricity. _'Nii-chan gave me his a while ago but I'm not sure if it works. I could always bring this all home and see if it does. If not, I'll try to run out to get another before the weather gets worse.'_ Satisfied, he hummed _The__Kan_ theme song, squeezing his way through the crowds and toward the checkout line. When he finally reached it, he gasped, nearly losing his grip on his basket when he saw the length of the line. _'Shit. I'm going to be here for hours and they already have five lines open._' He contemplated his options for a few moments and then decided he was going to just wait it out. Now was not the time to be picky, especially during such a frantic trip.

A vibration from his side caused him to pause in his mental debate and the youth fumbled through his coat pocket for his phone, only to notice the screen flashing the name of his lover. Oi, he wasn't going to make him answer in the middle of all these people, was he? When the phone redirected to his automatic system response and then began to rattle again, Misaki knew he had just answered his own query. Of course he would. Stupid Usagi. _'Why can't he just text message? It's a lot less embarrassing since I don't have to hear his voice.'_

When he was half way to the cashier, his phone was ready to explode from the abundance of missed calls. He had no choice anymore, did he? The phone's battery would croak by time the man decided to stop pestering him. After all, he knew how incessant the rabbit was. Quickly glancing at everyone around him, Misaki venomously growled and swiped his finger against the screen to answer the perverted hare's call, "What is it? I'm in the middle of the checkout line."

"For what?" Akihiko's rich yet extremely somnolent voice questioned, "What was this note you left? You're being silly, Misaki. We don't need anything. Now leave where you are and come home."

What an idiot. Did he have any idea what the hell was going on or did he think this was one of his stupid novels? "Of course we do, you moron!" he yelled, nervously laughing when a few people stared at him, "Eh heh heh… sorry about that…" he turned to the side and cupped a hand over his mouth to stifle the tone of his voice, "Stupid, what if the power goes out? There's nothing to do in the pitch dark!"

There was a weighted pause from the opposite line and then a nefarious chuckle penetrated the boy's ears, the heat rapidly soaring through his cheeks. "Oh? I can think of plenty to do with Misaki in the dark. One in particular." He purred.

His complexion couldn't have been anymore scarlet, the tomato in the cart behind him- an inadequate rival. Why did the man always have to do this and in such a cluster of people of all places?! "I'm hanging up now, you pervert!"

"Hurry home," Akihiko sighed, a tedious yawn loitering behind. He paused for a moment and Misaki rolled his eyes when he detected the flicking of the lighter followed by the sounds of the rabbit emitting trapped smoke, "I don't like you out with all these people. I love you." Then he was gone and Misaki was left to stare at his phone background of Suzuki-san. With a sigh, he recomposed himself and tried to restore his exterior to its natural pigmentation. How did he not see that coming? Why did Usagi's words always make him blush like a flustered school girl (or boy)?

'_Idiot! Why does he always do that? Especially in a public place? I'll kill him for this.'_ He thought darkly, attempting to envision some vindication for once more being teased, when he noticed how close he finally was. The end wasn't long now. _'Just a bit longer… I hope he doesn't call anymore while I'm here.'_

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm home!" The youth shouted, closing the door quietly behind him and shedding his jacket and shoes. Due to the bountiful quantity of shoppers cluttering his usual path, the journey back home was prolonged. Much longer than he had anticipated. Thus, this set the silver rabbit in a motion of panic and emanated the threat to gather him if he wasn't home within the next few hours. Misaki rolled his eyes at this. The last matter he wanted was that flashy sports car anywhere near him. It was enough for Usagi to pick him up at the college and since the latest incident with Ijuuin, the author was determined to keep track of the boy. Quite frankly, Misaki was surprised that Usagi didn't come rushing after him the minute he spotted his note. Maybe he knew the mangaka was tied up with his own deadline and wouldn't be out amongst the insane crowds. Though he practically worshipped the guy, Misaki had to admit as of lately, he was getting a bit iffy over the mangaka's persistent signs of affection.

"Welcome home." The writer's baritone voice floated down the staircase till it reached the bottom, "I was about to just come looking for you. You're well aware how much I don't want that damn mangaka near you." So much for assuming Usagi thought the man was shackled to his own deadline.

That was the understatement of the year, now wasn't it? "Ah, Ijuuin-sensei wasn't there. I guess he's… also behind in his deadline and is probably working on it. He's supposed to be releasing the next volume of _The__Kan_ really soon." He paused to shudder when the elder's cool fingers ruffled through his light cocoa locks, "Er, Usagi-san? Have you ever been through this type of weather…?"

"Are you referring to what's on the way within the next day?" He pulled away from the muddled emerald eyes and lit up another cigarette, walking into the kitchen for his fifth cup of coffee, "Can't say I have. Although, England did have fluctuating weather all the time."

"D-day?! They said it was more than that! It can't be coming that quick! I still have to get everything ready and call Nii-chan and make sure he- **mmmph**!" The boy's rambling was smothered when a pair of warm lips sealed over his own and a hand elevated to wrap around his waist. No matter how many times he tried, he knew he could never deny how much he relished in the man's tobacco-coffee tinted kisses. He moaned softly when that dexterous tongue jabbed against his own and challenged him in their own personal duel, "U-Usagi-san!" he tried to sputter but all that emerged was a bunch of muffled moans and a gibberish version of the man's name.

Reluctantly, Akihiko ended the heated kiss and brushed chilled fingertips against the reddened cheeks of his young lover. A coy smile molded onto his lips when he realized how flustered the boy had become just from one kiss. "Is Misaki afraid? There's no need to be scared. I've said it countless times that I would protect you no matter what the circumstances are. Have I not?"

"Stupid Usagi," he panted, attempting to regain some oxygen as he tried to evade the rabbit's iron hold around his waist. No such luck. "T-There's… there's some things even you can't protect me from. I…" he frowned and instantly gripped onto the familiar cobalt vest, his unexpected and rare actions surprising the elder, "I'm just worried cause' I've heard how bad it could be. People can die in them, even if they're inside!"

With a sigh, the silver-haired writer tightened his grasp on the youth and rested his chin atop of that disheveled head. The tip of his nose nudged through the chocolate strands to inhale the boy's captivating scent. "Misaki needs to stop listening to everything he hears. The penthouse is secure and we don't sleep next to any windows so why are you so worried?"

"You idiot!" How many times had he called him this within the past ten minutes he'd been home? "The entire living room is surrounded in glass! Not to mention there's a window in my room as well. You can't just decide to remove everything!" Was this man even listening to his own words? Did he really think a matter such as this was so simple to deal with?

"We won't be anywhere near here when it decides to hit. As for your bedroom, you'll simply sleep with me. Whether you were afraid of the window breaking or not, I wasn't planning to let you sleep alone. Besides," Misaki's eyebrow furrowed at the salacious purring in the rabbit's statement and tried once more to wiggle out of the sturdy embrace. Futile. "It's my job to make sure Misaki is protected at all costs, is it not?"

Still continuing his attempt in an escape, Misaki frowned and refused to meet those burning eyes staring down at him. He knew the second he glanced up the author would have him sputtering words he rarely spoke of. This was ridiculous. He was a man! He could deal with this! Slowly he raised his eyes and resisted the upcoming heat spiraling through his body when he encountered those cunning violets. "You'll say anything to get me in there and do weird things to me."

"As though I would need to use this upcoming event as an advantage. Misaki willingly submits to me the second my mouth is on his c-"

"I hate you!"

XXXXXXXXX

I'm completely unaware if Misaki's bedroom has a window or Usagi's, though we barely ever seen any light in there. Oh well. Stay tuned for two.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is a shame. Yourfanfiction seems to have gone under, as I cannot load the site for over a week now. So, I've located all the 'removed' pieces of stories to tumblr. Refer to the link in my profile to find them. Only "What's a Little Fun?" (what is completed so far) is up as of right now and soon this one will join it.

I think it's safe to say when I mention, "a few days", I really mean a bit more than a month. Sorry about that. It takes me awhile to gather the time to actually sit down and write any fanfiction since I already have a giant writing project on my hands.

Happy holidays!

XXXXXXXXX

A deafening noise roused the boy from his dreamless world and triggered his eyes to snap open. Clutching at the edges of the blankets, Misaki frowned when he realized the cacophony had derived from the outside and the harsh reigns of wind only confirmed his suspicion. He wiggled slightly, careful not to rouse the dozing rabbit and lowered the blankets, stifling his gasp when his bare foot contacted with the brisk floorboards. The room was an icebox! He could have sworn he elevated the temperature before they retired. But, what if... The youth deeply exhaled, reluctantly detangling himself from the warmth of the author's plush bed and leaned forward to fiddle with the switch of the lamp. Nothing. Damn it! Even after the countless debates he engaged in with the idiot who lay next to him, he knew the storm would do this. Stupid Usagi.

'_Now what? Usagi-san dragged me upstairs so quickly that I wasn't able to grab one of the lanterns or a flashlight for that matter. He was so sure we'd be fine and wouldn't have any use for them._' He ceased his phrenic babbling to release a frustrated scowl and climbed back into the massive bed, '_Idiot. I need to find some light to get downstairs.'_ It was astonishing to say the least, that the next day had transpired so rapidly. Misaki had accomplished every task he knew would be relevant for the preparation and as the night of the storm approached, the author had dragged them to bed early so they evaded anything that had the vulnerability of shattering.

Sighing, he flopped back down against the pillows and tried to dismiss the pernicious winds outside and clamor of objects crashing into one another. Instead, he would try to focus on the elder's breathing and allow that to lure him back into the aegis of slumber. He would ponder on the morning when the view inside the penthouse was a bit more resplendent. Perhaps as the rays of daylight fluttered through, he could sneak downstairs and locate the stash of the portable lighting sources and then at least slip a flashlight into his pocket for the time being.

"Misaki?" the groggy voice of his lover questioned, his succulent tone richer than usual due to the swells of lethargy still ledged in between, "What are you doing awake? Are you alright?" To be entirely honest, Misaki was quite surprised the man hadn't awoken in his traditional acrimonious mood, but it wasn't as though someone had imprudently roused him, as Isaka had done multiple times. The youth simply shifted, neglecting to answer the author's question, in hopes he would still appear asleep. "Misaki?" Yeah right.

"I'm fine, Usagi-san." he meekly responded, his ears rippling from the wind's corollary just outside, "Er. The storm woke me up and then I realized there's no power so it's a bit cold right now. I'm just going to look for another blanket or something. I-" He paused, only then realizing his impetuous choice of wording and cringed. The alignment of that sentence alone would provoke the salacious hare's rascality and then Misaki would begin the war of struggling to ward him off. His breath tangled in the center of his vocal cords, intentionally awaiting for the familiar cool hand to commence the journey beneath his pajama bottoms.

But astoundingly, it never came.

Misaki's capacious emerald orbs gazed over at the author as he deliberately removed his cherished bear that served as a divider between them and placed it carefully on the floor before gliding over to the bewildered youth. His chilled fingertips then brushed against his lover's smoothened cheek, his lips sagging at the frigid skin they detected underneath, "You really are cold, aren't you? If memory serves me well… I could remember Misaki turning up the heat las-"

"I did, you idiot! Who was the one that said, 'Don't worry, Misaki. You're being silly. The power will stay on.' Does it look like it did?!" He shuddered when those fingers then established a departure from his cheek and proficiently danced their way over to the base of his neck. Due to the room's current temperature, the man's regularly chilled hands felt were more polar than usual. "That's not helping, Usagi-san… S-stop."

The enervated plea was insolently rejected, the fiendish digits now slithering inside the soft fabric and trailing down the youth's spine. "Oh? Then what does Misaki suggest so he stays warm?" Akihiko paused as though to amplify his hearing for the unmasking of a response and was delightfully answered with the boy's heightening breathing. As much as this pleased the writer, he didn't relish in the fact he couldn't see his lover's flustered expression. "If there are no suggestions, then…"

Oh hell. When was he ever going to learn to intelligently respond to where it wouldn't foment the already libidinous silver-haired man? That answer was simple, probably never. "No! Not that, you idiot!" Misaki yelled, his body shifting at just the right moment to evade the hedonist's advances and fled from the bedroom and out into the darkened hallway. Yet, another mistake on his part. _'Shit! I can't see anything right now! But if I can't... that means Usagi-san can't either!'_ Lining his palms flatly against the walls, he fought to discover the direction of the staircase, in hopes he could escape down them before the man located where exactly he was. _'I don't want to trip either, so I have to be really careful…'_

The crooning of his name rolling off the author's slick tongue generated minuscule shivers when his auditory recognized the palpable thirst encased within that flavorful tone. Misaki nervously swallowed, hands blindly reaching out to grasp onto any commodity that would guide him through the obscurity of the penthouse. _'This has to be it.' _Carefully, he lowered one foot and was delighted when it reached a level beneath the floor. _'Found them! Now to get downstairs before…' _He snorted when the footsteps behind him appeared closer and began his journey down, tightly clutching at the banister for support.

Just what he needed. A chase, in the pitch dark. Once he was sure he had reached the bottom of the staircase, the youth sprung into action by retreating into the lounging area, heeding caution to not collide with any objects concealed in the ebonized room. Or, so he tried to. Misaki cupped a hand over his mouth to stifle the upcoming yelp when his foot cracked against the side of the table in a foolish attempt to try to thread his way through. _'Yeeoucch! That smarts!' _He whimpered but quickly dismissed his throbbing kicker when another set of footsteps descended the metal stairs _'Which way do I go? I'll try the kitchen! At least… I think this way is the kitchen…'_

The youth frowned, crawling under the table when he reached what he believed was their kitchen and drew his knees up tightly against his chest. His heart pounded when movement approached his direction and he clutched at the material that protected his slender legs. '_Don't breathe.'_ he commanded himself, struggling to quietly inhale and exhale through his nose, _'Stupid Usagi. Why does he have to do this now when there's no light? I would have gone right back to sleep if he hadn't woken up!'_ It was when a powerful gust of wind smacked against the windows out in the living area, that the boy realized just what situation he had gotten himself into. During his attempt to escape from the pervert, he had completely forgotten about the storm!

Misaki's breath hitched when the author stood right beside him and paused as though he was peering around the area. _'Please keep going. Don't find me, don't find me.'_ Was optimism at loss right now? The brunette was heartily pleading that Usagi was beginning to tire and that he could scamper his way back to the safety of the man's bedroom. Safety? In Usagi's bedroom? That was quite the laugh but even that was more secure than remaining downstairs right now. When the footsteps began to retreat toward another direction, Misaki freed the confined breath he had been holding for one of relief. Good. Now was his chance to gather himself back into bed before the elder returned and pretend he was asleep to avoid any lunacy. Right. _When_ did that ever halt the leech's wandering fingers?

Another current from the typhoon interrupted his troubling musings, the rain now pelting harshly against the glass panels. _'Just get to the stairs before he does and… wait. Which direction are they in? I can't see shit!' _Where the hell were the damn flashlights? He could have sworn he had stored them in the kitchen but then he vaguely recalled the bastard had relocated them after he rambled on about how they would have no use for them. With a sigh, Misaki resumed his position on his hands and knees and crawled through the kitchen and in an unknown direction. One he hoped would lead him to the entrance of the staircase.

Moments later, his hand pressed against a chilled yet rippleless surface. Even an idiot could determine where he had just ventured off into. Right in the damn area where all the windows were! How come these situations always persisted on transpiring the opposite of what he wanted?! The boy then reluctantly stood from his crouched setting and was in the process of rerouting his path when he was suddenly heaved into the wall. Misaki yelped, not in pain but more of a surprise at being abruptly attacked and wrinkled his nose at the warm breath trickling against his reddened cheeks.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you? You're too cute." the author purred, successfully pinning both of the youth's hands with one of his large ones. "Misaki thought he was clever by remaining silent when he was in the kitchen but then he decided to travel over here." Hah? He had known the whole time he was hiding in the kitchen and under the table? But he…

"What the hell, Usagi! If you knew I was there all along then why did you leave?" Misaki hissed, squirming to loosen the hold the man had against him but decided in the end, it was completely pointless. "For that matter, how the hell did you find me in the dark?!" Now he was pissed. How was it that the idiot had managed to glide flawlessly through as though they weren't encased in a lightless room and yet he was the one who crashed into just about everything? To be honest with himself, Misaki was a bit envious.

The rabbit was silent for a few moments. A habitual reaction Misaki more than expected when he was cunningly planning some kind of chicanery. The response he received was one he was quite used to, the author's spare hand beginning to skim a trail down the soft expanse of his silken pajama bottoms. "I thought of letting Misaki continue to play his little game, but your scent was beginning to drive me insane. That's how I found you." Akihiko smoothly replied as though he was speaking about something as simple as the weather. "Now, if Misaki is finished with this game…there is another I have in mind." He easily slithered a hand into the coolness of fabric and cupped the boy's slightly hardened organ to illustrate his point, lowly chuckling when he realized he was already enlivened, "Seems Misaki is already prepared for this game as well."

**(Scene removed. Refer to link in profile)**

XXXXXXXXX

"Misaki," the author called from the kitchen the next morning, the demolished handle from a non-heat resistant mug in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Blankly peering down at the fragments of glass and puddles of liquid that trickled to the floor, he shrugged and echoed the youth's name again. His violet eyes detected the lump that was tucked under a fleece blanket on the couch slightly move before it mumbled in response, "Go and pack whatever you need. We're not staying here."

Why did he always determine perfunctory arrangements were the best measure? Misaki reluctantly lifted himself from the warmth of the blanket just a bit to glare over at the silver-haired rabbit, who was rummaging through the kitchen for another mug, hopefully this time the correct one. "Hah? What do you mean we're not staying here?" He paused when he noticed the mountain of papers in the elder's hand and scowled. Was he trying to bolt from another deadline? "What the hell are you trying to escape from now, you idiot?"

"I'm not. It's just I thought it would be better if we went somewhere for the time being until the electricity returns," Akihiko smoothly replied, digging through his slacks for his cigarettes and disregarding the task of searching for a suitable mug. "Besides, I don't have to worry about leaving to avoid a deadline; I don't have access to my laptop. I never charged the battery."

That _had _to have been on purpose.

"That's just wasting money!" the youth shouted, narrowing his emeralds before bestowing the author with one of his infamous glares. "There's no need for this! I'm sure they'll have it back on soon." He scowled, flopping back down onto the couch and burying himself under the blanket to avoid the frigid air around them, "I'm staying right here."

"Oh?" the rabbit piped in, abandoning the unlit cigarette he had been dangling between his fingers and proceeding into the lounging area in torpid, steady steps. "So, then Misaki has no problem with being warmed up as he was last night? I have no problem with doing that."

With the sunlight now illuminating the once darkened penthouse, it was practically futile to masquerade the blush that had erupted on his cheeks. "F-forget it!" he sputtered, rising from his comfortable position on the plush couch, "I'll go pack!" The youth's eyes widened when the elder loomed over him with a slight grin, pushing him back down against the couch and pressing chilled fingertips to the tip of his nose, "What…what the hell are you doing?"

"Hmm, Misaki seems to be a bit cold even right now," the author tsked, the grin broadening as his arms locked around the lithe form of his lover and lifted him, cautious to evade wiggling feet and flying hands, "I can't have him going outside like this…" Despite the many hasty protests he had received, Akihiko proceeded in a rather familiar direction and ascended the metal stairs, ignoring the way the youth continued to pound against his chest.

"Uawaa! Put me down, you idiot! Stupid Usagi, I said put me down!"

**Takahashi Misaki, 22, still losing.**

~FIN


End file.
